


moments

by xsquareone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Memories, Original Character Death(s), Romance, Sexuality Crisis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsquareone/pseuds/xsquareone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chciałam zrobić coś na kształt dosłownego znaczenia 'Moments' (które jednak okazało się zwykłą plotką, ale przmknijmy na to oko), lecz chyba troszeczkę zboczyłam z odpowiedniego toru. Jednakże, mam nadzieję, że ten jedno-part przypadnie Wam do gustu. c:</p>
    </blockquote>





	moments

**Author's Note:**

> Chciałam zrobić coś na kształt dosłownego znaczenia 'Moments' (które jednak okazało się zwykłą plotką, ale przmknijmy na to oko), lecz chyba troszeczkę zboczyłam z odpowiedniego toru. Jednakże, mam nadzieję, że ten jedno-part przypadnie Wam do gustu. c:

                                                            

 

Na palcach przemierzyłem korytarze naszego domu, starając się nikogo nie obudzić, w końcu docierając do miejsca, w którym pragnąłem się znaleźć. Bezszelestnie nacisnąłem dłonią klamkę, otwierając lekko skrzypiące drzwi. Przesmyknąłem się do środka przez wąską szparę, bez najcichszego szumu odcinając się od reszty, znajdując się w moim osobistym raju cierpienia. _W jego pokoju._

Rzuciłem okiem na wnętrze, które nie uległo zmianie od ponad pół roku. Nikt nie był w stanie pozbyć się jego rzeczy, choć minęło już tak wiele czasu, od kiedy nie ma go tutaj z nami. Od kiedy jego serce oficjalnie przestało bić, a oddech zatrzymał się w gardle, nie ujrzawszy światła dziennego.

Zrobiłem krok do przodu, przedzierając się przez ciemność. Nie chciałem zapalać światła. Poświata księżyca bijąca z okna nad łóżkiem była wystarczającym oświetleniem.  
Wykonałem kolejny krok czując, jakbym był bliżej niego. Zamknąłem oczy i pociągnąłem nosem, wyczuwając w płucach jego zapach. Na mojej twarzy mimowolnie ukształtował się uśmiech. Ten sam, co zawsze, gdy przychodziłem tutaj, cicho zatracając się w zabijających mnie wspomnieniach.

Uniosłem powieki, a mój wzrok padł na niedużą komodę, przyozdobioną kilkoma ramkami ze zdjęciami. Powtarzając ten sam schemat, co kilkadziesiąt nocy wstecz, skierowałem się ku nim, podziwiając obrazy wywołane na papierze. Na fotografiach znajdowali się wszyscy mu bliscy ludzie: rodzina, przyjaciele, znajomi. Jedno zdjęcie przedstawiało jego uśmiechniętą twarz, zaraz koło twarzy Danielle. Dziewczyny, której używał tylko jako przykrywki. Kilka kolejnych fotografii prezentowało nasz zespół głównie z miejsc, które zwiedziliśmy razem po raz pierwszy, tworząc niezapomniane wspomnienia i spełniając marzenia. Na dłuższą chwilę moją uwagę przykuła obszerna, niebieska ramka, w której znajdowały się aż trzy zdjęcia: pierwsze z Domu Jurorów u Simona Cowella, drugie sprzed około ośmiu miesięcy i trzecie, na którym widniały tylko nasze roześmiane buźki. Moja i jego.

Tak wiele razem przeszliśmy, tak wiele przeciwności musieliśmy pokonać, by stać się tym, kim byliśmy. Byliśmy, bo bez niego nie istnieliśmy. Po jego odejściu wszystko przestało mieć jakikolwiek sens. Cała zabawa, dobre humory i ekscytacja nowymi rzeczami zniknęła, a na nią wstąpił smutek i męka, przez którą przechodziliśmy codziennie. Nie potrafiliśmy nawet udawać szczęśliwych. Nie byliśmy w stanie dalej funkcjonować jako One Direction, nie mając u swojego boku jedynego i niezastąpionego Liama Payne'a. Wraz z jego śmiercią nasz zespół zakończył swoją karierę. Choć już nie koncertowaliśmy, nie udzielaliśmy wywiadów, nie nagrywaliśmy płyt, wciąż trzymaliśmy się razem. Liam zawsze powtarzał, że jesteśmy silniejsi jako grupa i miał całkowitą rację. Mogłem pożegnać się ze sławą, ale nie z przyjaciółmi, którzy co dnia mnie wspierali i choć trochę rozumieli, przez co teraz przechodzę. _Ale tylko trochę._

Za tą całą półtoraroczną drogą do sławy, ciężką pracą i rozwijaniem się, kryła się jeszcze jedna, zatuszowana ścieżka. Nasza ścieżka. Dwóch zagubionych nastolatków, wydającym się, że wiedzą, kim są i jakie są ich plany na przyszłość. Nic bardziej mylnego.

To dopiero przy nim odkryłem, kim jestem. Kim tak naprawdę jesteśmy. Byliśmy. To dzięki niemu zrozumiałem, że jestem inny. To on obudził we mnie instynkty, uczucia, pragnienia, które niegdyś uważałem za niesmaczne, obrzydliwe. To on pokazał mi, że wszystko, co wiedziałem, było jedną wielką bzdurą. To dzięki niemu ukształtowałem się na nowo, stając się lepszym człowiekiem i obracając moje dotychczasowe życie o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. A to wszystko dla niego.

Chwyciłem przedmiot do ręki, uważniej mu się przyglądając. Poczułem, jak dolna warga zaczyna drżeć pod wpływem gromadzących się w głowie wspomnień. Ścisnąłem usta w wąską linię, nie chcąc dać upustu emocjom.

Wolną dłonią sięgnąłem do fotografii, przejeżdżając po niej opuszkami palców. Pogłaskałem jego policzek, chcąc sobie przypomnieć, jak to było, gdy leżał obok mnie, a ja bezkarnie wodziłem palcami po jego ciele, napawając się ciepłem jego skóry. Chciałem usłyszeć jego szaleńcze bicie serca i poczuć na szyi słodki, przyspieszony oddech, wypełniający jego płuca. Pragnąłem skosztować jego kaszmirowych warg, zatracając się w trwającej chwili, mogąc już nigdy nie wracać do rzeczywistości.

I wtedy pewien bardzo cenny moment nawiedził moje myśli. Moment, w którym pierwszy raz bardziej się do siebie zbliżyliśmy orientując, że to, co dzieje się między nami, **nie** można nazwać tylko przyjaźnią.

 

_\- Zayn, co z tobą? - Usłyszałem pretensjonalny głos Harry'ego, gdy zszedłem na dół przekąsić coś dobrego. - Za dziesięć minut wychodzimy, a ty w kompletnym nieładzie! - stwierdził, wzrokiem taksując moją sylwetkę. Miałem na sobie tylko spraną koszulkę i szare spodnie od dresu._

_\- Nigdzie nie idę – mruknąłem, opuszczając korytarz, w którym stroił się Styles i poszedłem w stronę kuchni._

_\- Zaraz, jak to nigdzie nie idziesz? - zaciekawił się, podążając za mną. - Louis wyraźnie rano mówił, że dziś wybieramy się na imprezę organizowaną przez jego przyjaciółkę z Doncaster._

_\- Nie musisz mi o tym przypominać. Niall od rana nie mówi o niczym innym._

_\- W takim razie dlaczego nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy? - spytał, gdy przekroczyliśmy próg przestronnej kuchni w odcieniu fioletu. Od razu skierowałem się do lodówki, chcąc odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie, lecz kolejne słowa wydostające się z ust Hazzy mi to uniemożliwiły. - Liam?! Ty też jeszcze niegotowy? - Odwróciłem się za siebie, dopiero teraz zauważając mojego przyjaciela, siedzącego przy okrągłym, drewnianym stole z talerzem pełnym przekąsek. Widząc to mój głód nasilił się. - Rozumiem Zayna, ale ty? Zazwyczaj jesteś przygotowany jako pierwszy!_

_\- Tak, wiem, ale... - Obserwowałem jego niepewny wyraz twarzy i rozbiegany wzrok. - … ja dzisiaj spasuję. - Ucieszyłem się, słysząc jego wypowiedź. Przynajmniej nie będę musiał siedzieć sam w tym wielkim domu i nudzić się przed telewizorem._

_\- Zmówiliście się czy jak? - Harry taksował wzrokiem Payne'a, co chwilę zerkając na mnie. Wzruszyłem tylko ramionami, otwierając lodówkę i szukając w niej czegoś godnego do spożycia._

_\- Harry, ja po prostu nie mam dzisiaj ochoty na imprezowanie – wytłumaczyłem, wyciągając z zamrażalki pudełko lodów waniliowych i czekoladową polewę._

_\- Wolisz się obżerać lodami jak baba z humorkami? - rzekł sarkastycznie, a ja tylko uniosłem lewą rękę ku górze, wystawiając do niego środkowy palec. Zignorował jednak ten gest, kierując spojrzenie na Liama. - A co z tobą?_

_\- Nie czuję się na siłach – odparł, a najmłodszy członek naszego zespołu westchnął, mrucząc coś pod nosem. Ja w tym czasie zdążyłem wyciągnąć z szafki miskę, naładować do niej masę lodów i ozdobić je polewą._

_\- Nudziarze z was, wiecie? - Harry nie dawał za wygraną, zapewne w duszy myśląc, że takimi tekstami zmieni nasze decyzje._

_\- I mówi to Harry Styles, który ma czasem tak podły humor, że nawet słowem się nie odezwie – rzuciłem, uśmiechając się do niego złośliwie, następnie wyciągając łyżeczkę z szuflady przy zlewie. Styles wystawił język w moją stronę, a ja zasiadłem przy stole, zaraz koło Liama._

_\- Gotowi? - Do pomieszczenia wparował wystrojony Louis, a tuż za nim stał odpicowany na dzisiejszy wieczór Niall. - A co się tutaj dzieje? - Tomlinson przeczesał wzrokiem wnętrze, zatrzymując spojrzenie na mnie i Payne._

_\- Nie chcą iść – odpowiedział mu Styles, a ja skupiłem uwagę na miseczce, nie chcąc przechodzić przez tę konwersację jeszcze raz._

_Zanurzyłem łyżeczkę w deserze i nabierając na nią trochę lodów, wpakowałem ją sobie do buzi, delektując się ulubionym smakiem. Po chwili jednak ktoś jeszcze dorwał się do mojego posiłku, maczając palec wskazujący w mojej polewie._

_Z uśmiechem patrzyłem, jak Liam oblizuje swój opuszek, wpatrując się we mnie. Jego mleczne tęczówki świeciły blaskiem, a złote punkciki wirowały w oczach. Przygryzłem dolną wargę czując, jak robi mi się gorąco. Wiedziałem, że ten gest nie był przypadkowy. Napięcie rosnące między nami z dnia na dzień uświadomiło mi, że jego posunięcie było naumyślnym ruchem._

_\- To tylko ich strata. - Doszedł do mnie głos Nialla, natychmiastowo sprowadzając na ziemię. Zerknąłem w stronę chłopaków, którzy kierowali się do wyjścia._

_\- Tylko dzieciaki, grzecznie się zachowywać! - krzyknął z korytarza Louis. - Żadnych orgii, nieproszonych gości i filmów dla dorosłych! - Wywróciłem oczami, słysząc donośny śmiech Horana. - My wrócimy nad ranem, więc nie czekajcie na nas._

_\- Nie mamy zamiaru – szepnąłem, a Payne skinięciem głowy przyznał mi rację. - Bawcie się dobrze i nie przesadźcie z alkoholem! - ostrzegłem, po czym usłyszałem trzask zamykanych drzwi. Wiedziałem, że moje słowa i tak na nic się nie zdadzą._

_\- Cieszę się, że zostałeś – cichy baryton wypłynął z ust Liama, bardzo blisko mojego ucha. Poczułem, jak po karku przebiega mi stado przyjemnych dreszczy, kierujących się w dół moich pleców._

_\- Ja też – przyznałem szczerze, podekscytowany na ten wieczór._

 

Nie wiedząc kiedy, znalazłem się w salonie, w którym wszystko się zaczęło. Okrążyłem granatową kanapę dookoła, sunąc palcami po jej delikatnym materiale. Spojrzałem na telewizor, ustawiony zaraz naprzeciwko legowiska, oczami wyobraźni widząc film, jaki wtedy oglądaliśmy. Do teraz czuję atmosferę i napięcie, unoszące się nad nami. Wciąż czuję ciepło jego ciała przy moim, jakby to wszystko działo się wczoraj.

 

_Ułożyłem się wygodniej na sofie, czując przyjemny ciężar na moim lewym boku. Odwróciłem głowę lekko w tamtą stronę, zerkając na Liama, opierającego się na moim obojczyku. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się równomiernie, wzrok skupiony był na ekranie telewizora, gdzie leciał jego ulubiony film, a pełne usta rozciągały się w uśmiechu. Na jego kolanach ulokowana była miska z popcornem, a w prawej dłoni trzymał już kolejne z rzędu piwo, powoli mieszające mu w głowie. Ja wcale nie byłem lepszy, mocząc wargi w piątej, bądź szóstej szklance pełnej whisky._

_Nagle głowa Payne'a uniosła się, a nasze oczy spotkały się. Przyglądałem się im z zachwytem dłuższą chwilę, nie mając zamiaru przestać. Patrząc w nie czułem się tak, jakbym odnalazł swój własny raj; miejsce, w którym czuję się dobrze, bezpiecznie, pewnie. Przygryzłem dolną wargę, nie kontrolując moich gestów. Zjechałem wzrokiem na jego malinowe wargi zastawiając się, jaki smak w sobie kryją._

_Mój przyjaciel odsunął się na moment ode mnie, odkładając miskę z przekąską i swoje piwo na szklany stolik, tuż koło mojego trunku. Zaraz potem wrócił do mnie, ręce lokując dookoła mojej klatki piersiowej. Głowę zatopił w mojej szyi, snując po niej nosem i obdarowując mnie ciepłem swojego oddechu. Zamknąłem oczy, lekko rozchylając wargi, z których wydostało się ciche westchnięcie._

_\- Uwielbiam twój zapach – szepnął do mojego ucha, delikatnie go całując. Byłem zbyt rozproszony, by powstrzymać go, zapytać, co robi, by tak naprawdę zrobić cokolwiek. Od dłuższego czasu zdarzało nam się przytulać, siedzieć w objęciach, czy też szeptać miłe rzeczy do ucha. Zdarzały się też pocałunki, doprowadzające mnie do szaleństwa i zakłopotania. Przecież przyjaciele się tak nie zachowują! Nie mają względem siebie żadnych mocnych uczuć! A my postępowaliśmy tak, jakby faktycznie coś między nami było. A ja nie miałem sumienia tego rozgrzebywać. W końcu sam tego chciałem. Pragnąłem go z dnia na dzień ciekaw, co może się wydarzyć. Chciałem zasmakować czegoś nowego, by w końcu zrozumieć uczucia, tlące się we mnie od pewnego okresu._

_Usta Liama wyznaczały palącą ścieżkę na linii mojej szczęki, a jedna z dłoni wylądowała na policzku, gładząc moją skórę. Czułem rozprzestrzeniające się we mnie ciepło, kumulujące się głównie w podbrzuszu. Z niecierpliwością czekałem, aż dosięgnie moich warg, zatracając się w przyjemności._

_\- Liam – wymruczałem zachrypłym głosem, nie mogąc już dłużej wytrzymać. Usłyszałem jego śmiech, po czym otworzyłem oczy, napotykając jego wzrok._

_\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak długo wyczekiwałem na ten moment – wyznał, po czym pokonując dzielącą nas odległość, złożył nieśmiały pocałunek na moich wargach. Potem ponowił czynność, dłużej pieszcząc moje usta._

_Nie pamiętam, ile czasu minęło, gdy pozbyłem się koszulki z jego klatki piersiowej, wodząc dłońmi po wyrzeźbionych plecach. Zatraciłem się w jego pocałunkach, co jakiś czas walcząc z nim o dominację, ssąc dolną wargę._

_Oderwaliśmy się od siebie, pozostając bez tchu. Czym prędzej nabrałem powietrza do płuc, czując szaleńcze bicie mojego serca i trzęsące się dłonie. Otworzyłem oczy, dopiero teraz orientując się, co właśnie miało miejsce._

_I oprócz przyjemności, jaką mi zadał, odnalazłem jeszcze jedno, dotychczasowo nietowarzyszące mi uczucie._

_**Strach.** _

 

Klęczałem na podłodze, pozwalając łzom spływać po policzkach. Palcami dotykałem moich ust, starając się jeszcze raz powrócić do tamtego momentu i zatracić się w nim tak, jak poprzednio. Znów chciałem zasmakować jego miękkich warg, masujących moje. Uśmiechać się przez pocałunki, zastanawiając się, jaki będzie jego kolejny ruch. Jak daleko dziś się posuniemy, by poczuć się bliżej, mocniej, intensywniej. Tak bardzo tego pragnąłem, że nie dopuszczałem do siebie myśli, że to wszystko przeminęło. I już nigdy miało nie wrócić, bo jego już nie ma.

Zaniosłem się płaczem, tłumiąc szloch poprzez przygryzienie pięści. Nie chciałem obudzić chłopaków, smacznie śpiących w swoich sypialniach. Już zbyt wiele razy zastawali mnie w stanie załamania, martwiąc się i główkując, jak mi pomóc. Niestety nie potrafili tego zrobić. Ja sam nie wiedziałem, czy istnieje jakieś lekarstwo na tęsknotę i złamane serce.

Uspokoiłem się trochę, przecierając zapłakane oczy. Nagle poczułem nieodpartą chęć wygadania się komuś. Chciałem wyznać wszystko, wyrzucić z siebie negatywne uczucia i pozbyć się tego cholernego smutku, nawiedzającego mnie co noc. Potrzebowałem rozmowy z kimś, kto zrozumie, przez co teraz przechodzę i jak bardzo jest mi ciężko.

I była tylko jedna taka osoba.

Czym prędzej podniosłem się z klęczek, popchnięty przez jakąś nieznaną mi energię. Szybko przedostałem się do przedpokoju, z wieszaka zgarniając moją skórzaną kurtkę, gdzie znajdowały się kluczyki do samochodu. Nałożyłem na stopy buty i najciszej jak potrafiłem, opuściłem dom. Drzwi za mną zatrzasnęły się, a ja narzuciłem okrycie na ramiona, czując chłodny powiew wiatru, uderzający w moją posturę. Przyniósł on nie tylko dreszcze zimna, ale także pewien rodzaj rozluźnienia i świeżości, którego potrzebowałem.

Klika sekund później siedziałem w samochodzie, odpalając lekko warczący silnik. Nie chcąc dłużej czekać, wcisnąłem pedał gazu, kierując się w odpowiednie miejsce.

Przez całą drogę starałem skupić się na jeździe, odpędzając od siebie wspomnienia, uderzające do mojej głowy. Co kilka minut przed oczami pojawiały się nowe obrazy, przedstawiające głównie momenty spędzone z Liamem. Nasze kolejne pocałunki, do których dochodziło coraz częściej, małe gesty, których nie potrafiliśmy ukryć przy reszcie, a także zbliżenia, pozwalające naszej miłości na rozkwit. Wiedziałem, że to wszystko coś znaczy. Wiedziałem, że wszystkie uczucia, które towarzyszyły mi podczas dzielenia czasu z Payne'm, powiązane były tylko z jednym stanem – stanem zakochania. Byłem tego tak pewien, że nawet nie potrafiłem temu zaprzeczyć. Jednakże to, co działo się między nami, **musiało** pozostać między naszą dwójką. Nikt nie mógł się dowiedzieć, że jestem inny. Był to nasz wspólny, osobisty sekret.

Sekret, przez który cierpiałem teraz najmocniej.

Wysiadłem z samochodu, auto parkując przed bramą _Brompton Cemetery_. Dookoła panowała idealna cisza, tylko ostre podmuchy wiatru pobudzały gałęzie drzew do tańca, pozwalając im wirować na wszystkie strony. Granatowe, zachmurzone niebo przyozdobione było srebrzystymi punkcikami, rozlanymi po całym sklepieniu niebieskim. Ta noc byłaby idealna, gdyby tylko on był przy moim boku.

Zamknąłem samochód, wkładając kluczyki do kieszeni i szczelniej otuliłem się kurtką. Śmiało przeszedłem przez furtkę, dokładnie znając drogę, którą musiałem się kierować.

Sunąłem między grobami, czytając poszczególne tablice z wyrytymi na nich informacjami o zmarłych. Palące się znicze na zimnych, betonowych płytach oświetlały mi ścieżkę, walcząc z porywistymi podmuchami. Zagryzłem wargę, widząc, że jestem coraz bliżej mojego celu.

Przystanąłem i podnosząc wzrok z ziemi, spojrzałem przed siebie. Uważnie, tak jak za każdym poprzednim razem, wyczytałem jego nazwisko z nagrobka, czując w brzuchu to nieprzyjemne uczucie pustki i ściskający się z nerwów żołądek. Serce przyspieszyło swój bieg, a do oczu znów zaczęły napływać łzy.

Podszedłem bliżej, siadając na ławce naprzeciwko grobu.

\- Cześć – przywitałem się drżącym głosem. Odchrząknąłem, lokując swoją dłoń na zimnej płycie i, snując po niej opuszkami palców, uśmiechnąłem się blado pod nosem. - Wiem, że jest bardzo późno, ale musiałem się z tobą spotkać – szepnąłem, patrząc w jeden punkt. - Muszę z kimś porozmawiać, a ty zawsze byłeś najlepszym kompanem do rozmów. - Uniosłem głowę, lustrując małe zdjęcie z jego podobizną, tuż koło wyrzeźbionych liter - Byłeś najlepszym towarzyszem do wszystkiego, Liam. I... - Pociągnąłem nosem, czując pierwszą łzę, staczającą się z mojego policzka. - A teraz, gdy cię nie ma, już nic nie ma sensu, wiesz? Wszystko jest bezsensowne, gdy nie ma cię obok. - Zrobiłem krótką pauzę, pozwalając wietrzykowi otulić moje ciało, po którym przebiegły dreszcze zimna. Nabrałem powietrza do płuc, głęboko go wydychając. Wolną ręką otarłem słone łzy, próbując się zebrać w sobie. - Tak bardzo mi ciebie brakuje – rzekłem płaczliwym tonem, słysząc szum dookoła. - Tak bardzo za tobą tęsknię. Nawet nie wiesz, ile bym dał, byś był tutaj ze mną – mruknąłem, klękając i kładąc głowę na nagrobku. Kolejna fala zimna przeszła przez moje ciało, lecz zignorowałem ją. - _Jeżeli mógłbym tylko cofnąć czas... Gdybyś mógł żyć jeszcze przez jeden dzień..._ Nigdy nie postąpiłbym tak, jak wtedy. Nie pozwoliłbym ci odejść tak łatwo, jak zrobiłem to pół roku temu.

 

_Leżałem na łóżku w moim pokoju, wpatrując się w sufit i rozmyślając, jak wspaniałe mam życie. Wszystko toczyło się odpowiednim torem; razem z chłopakami spełnialiśmy kolejne marzenia, osiągaliśmy coraz większą sławę, a przede wszystkim robiliśmy to, co kochaliśmy – tworzyliśmy muzykę. Dodatkowo mieliśmy siebie nawzajem, co tylko wzmacniało naszą przyjaźń i zwiastowało kolejne, niezapomniane chwile._

_Szeroki uśmiech uformował się na mojej twarzy, gdy przewróciłem się na drugi bok, obserwując zachodzące za horyzontem słońce. Chowało się w ciemnościach, ustępując nocy, która zaraz miała zalać całą Wielką Brytanię._

_Przyglądałem się temu widokowi, gdy na myśl nasunęła mi się osoba, z którą chciałem dzielić ten moment. Która swoją egzystencją sprawiała, że czułem się szczęśliwszy, pewniejszy siebie i kochany._

_Liam._

_Czując przyjemnie mrowienie w brzuchu, przymknąłem z rozkoszy oczy. Przypomniałem sobie naszą ostatnią noc, spędzoną tylko we dwoje. Jego pocałunki na moich ustach, ramiona otulające mnie do snu i czułe szepty, przyprawiające moje myśli o wariacje._

_Westchnąłem stwierdzając, że nigdy nie było mi tak dobrze, jak teraz. Miałem własny zespół, podbijający świat, kochającą rodzinę i Liama – chłopaka, którego darzyłem niewyobrażalnie silnym uczuciem, rosnącym z dnia na dzień. Uczuciem, o którym wiedziałem tylko ja. I czułem się z tym zdecydowanie bezpieczniej._

_Nie miałem zamiaru nikomu wyjawiać sekretu mojego i Payne'a. Żyliśmy razem z nim, korzystając ze wspólnego czasu, nie przejmując się tym, że okłamujemy naszych przyjaciół. Przecież nikt nie mógł przewidzieć ich reakcji, gdy prawda wyjdzie na jaw. Wolałem nawet nie myśleć, jak zachowają się fani, gdy odkryją, że coś więcej łączy mnie i Liama. Nie wyobrażałem sobie nawet reakcji mojej rodziny na wieść, że jestem gejem i wiążę silne uczucia z jednym z moich kumpli._

_Nie, zdecydowanie prawda nie mogła wyjść na jaw. Strach trzymał pieczę nade mną wiedząc, że nie odważę się na tak odważne wyznanie. Poza tym Payne'owi to nie przeszkadzało. Byliśmy ze sobą, nie rozmawiając o naszej relacji. Po prostu w niej trwaliśmy, ciesząc się sobą. I nie było z tym żadnych problemów._

_Z rozmyślań wyrwało mnie donośne pukanie. Czym prędzej zaprosiłem gościa do środka, obserwując uchylające się drzwi, a potem czuprynę blond włosów. Ucieszyłem się jak małe dziecko na widok mojego przyjaciela._

_\- Cześć – rzucił na przywitanie, posyłając mi jeden ze swoim najlepszych uśmiechów. Uśmiech, który dedykowany był tylko dla mnie._

_Podniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej, klepiąc wolne miejsce na łóżku koło siebie. Payne przysiadł obok mnie, a ja od razu ulokowałem rękę na jego barkach i przysuwając twarz bliżej niego, złożyłem nieśmiały pocałunek na jego idealnie ogolonym policzku. Liam spojrzał na mnie, a w jego świecących oczach dojrzałem radość, przepełniającą jego tęczówki zawsze, gdy dzieliliśmy wspólnie czas. Przygryzłem wargę, nie mogąc oderwać od niego wzroku._

_\- Już myślałem, że do mnie nie przyjdziesz – stwierdziłem, gdy chłopak sięgnął ręką do mojej dłoni, splątując razem nasze palce. Przyjrzałem się jego twarzy, dopiero teraz zauważając, że jest dziwnie spięty. Zmarszczyłem czoło, zaciekawiony. - Co się dzieje?  
Liam westchnął, odwracając głowę w zupełnie innym kierunku niż moja postura. Wolną rękę zanurzył w swoich włosach, po czym przetarł kark, widocznie zakłopotany. Coś było na rzeczy, ponieważ Payne wykonywał takie gesty zawsze, gdy był zdenerwowany._

_\- W zasadzie to przyszedłem z tobą porozmawiać. - W końcu spojrzał na mnie, a ja odsunąłem się od niego, wygodniej układając się na łóżku i skinąłem głową czekając na to, co ma mi do powiedzenia. - Bo myślałem... W sumie, zastanawiałem się... Tak tylko rozmyślałem... Cholera – jąkał się, nie potrafiąc odpowiednio zacząć. Gdyby nie fakt, że trochę bałem się jego skupionego wyrazu twarzy i słów, mogących wytoczyć się z jego ust, uznałbym to za całkiem urocze._

_\- Stary, spokojnie – pocieszyłem go, mocniej ściskając jego dłoń i kciukiem zaczynając gładzić jego skórę. Przypuszczałem, że rzeczy, o których będziemy rozmawiać, nie są dla niego łatwe, więc musiałem mu zapewnić stuprocentowe wsparcie.  
_

_Payne wziął głęboki wdech, zwilżając swoje wargi językiem._

_\- Wiem, że nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy i może ci się to wydać dziwne, że dopiero teraz odważyłem się podjąć ten temat, ale... Co tak naprawdę jest między nami? - zapytał, a ja czułem, jak moje oczy rozszerzają się w zdziwieniu. Oddech na chwilę zamarł w płucach, a brzuch zacisnął się w obawie przed dalszymi wydarzeniami. - Bo w zasadzie nie wiem, jak ja mam to nazwać, co mam czuć, a przede wszystkim, co zrobić z Danielle – kontynuował, nie czekając na moją odpowiedź. - Od ponad czterech miesięcy, podczas których... robimy rzeczy, których nie robią przyjaciele, czuję się tak, jakbym ją oszukiwał. Nie chcę jej traktować jak zwykłej przykrywki, by na jaw nie wyszło, że całujemy się i sypiamy ze sobą. Jest zbyt dobrą dziewczyną i nie zasługuje na takie traktowanie. - Strużka potu spłynęła z mojego czoła. Wyrwałem rękę z uścisku Liama, automatycznie podnosząc się na równe nogi. Nie mogłem dłużej wytrzymać, słysząc jego wyznanie. Stres i nerwy przejęły nade mną kontrolę, nie pozwalając mi się skupić._

_Nie tak to miało wyglądać. Nigdy miało nie dojść do tej konfrontacji. Już zawsze miało nam się żyć dobrze i w sekrecie._

_\- Zayn? - Zerknąłem na niego kątem oka zastanawiając się, co mam zrobić. Przecież to, co robiliśmy, nie znaczyło..._

_\- Nic – wypaliłem natychmiastowo, bardziej do siebie niż do Payne'a. Nie zastanawiałem się nawet nad sensem wypowiadanych zdań; myśli mi się plątały, a do głowy nie przychodziły żadne odpowiednie sformułowania._

**_A może by tak powiedzieć mu prawdę? Wyjawić swoje uczucia? Otworzyć się na coś nowego?_ **

_Zaprzeczyłem, zapominając o tych bzdurach, które nasunął mi mój umysł. Przystanąłem naprzeciwko Liama, wpatrując się w jego smutne oczy. Serce mnie zakuło na ten widok, lecz nie mogłem tak po prostu wyjawić przed nim całej prawdy. Przecież to by zniszczyło nasz zespół, poniżyło nas, odebrało nam wolność._

_\- Między nami nic nie ma, prawda? - Zadałem pytanie, bardzo niepewnie. Liam wzruszył tylko ramionami. - Jesteśmy normalni, a to, co robimy... To tylko taka odskocznia od normalności. Każdy jej potrzebuje. Te kilka pocałunków po pijanemu, czy nocy spędzanych razem... Nie można tego nazwać. - Blondyn prychnął, przybierając na twarz cyniczny uśmiech. Uniosłem brew ku górze zastanawiając się, co ma oznaczać to zachowanie._

_\- Ciekawe masz pojęcie normalności – rzucił, wstając i przybliżając się do mnie. - Mi się jednak wydaje, że odskocznią jest dla ciebie normalność, którą codziennie odgrywasz przed innymi, na siebie zakładając maskę wystraszonego chłopca. - Payne ulokował ręce na moich ramionach, nieznacznie popychając mnie do tyłu._

_\- O co ci chodzi?! - krzyknąłem, odsuwając się od niego._

_\- O to wszystko! - Uniósł się, oddychając ciężko. - Wiem, możesz sobie pomyśleć, że jestem żałosny, ale wydawało mi się, że ty będziesz czuł to samo, co ja. - Zaśmiał się bezgłośnie, kręcąc głową. - Byłem naiwny myśląc, że te wszystkie noce, pocałunki i gesty coś dla ciebie znaczą. - Obserwowałem każdy jego ruch widząc, jak próbuje zachować powagę. Jednak jego karmelowe oczy wszystko zdradzały. W przeciągu kilku sekund zaczerwieniły się, a w ich kącikach już tworzyły się pierwsze łzy, gotowe wyjawić jego prawdziwe uczucia. Pociągnął nosem, odwracając się do mnie tyłem. - Jak ja mogłem się w tobie zakochać – szepnął, prawie niedosłyszalnie, lecz ja dokładnie zarejestrowałem każde jego słowo. Odtwarzałem je w myślach dłuższą chwilę, zanim zorientowałem się, że w pokoju zostałem zupełnie sam._

_Mrugnąłem parę razy, stojąc jak kołek na środku pokoju._

_\- Liam, zaczekaj! - W tempie natychmiastowym opuściłem moją sypialnię, docierając do schodów i szybko je pokonawszy, znalazłem się w salonie, rozglądając dookoła._

_\- Payne pojechał na miasto. - Usłyszałem za sobą, odwracając się. Na kanapie siedział Lou, przeglądając jakieś czasopismo. Skinąłem głową w podziękowaniu, biegiem ruszając do drzwi od garażu, mając nadzieję, że uda mi się go złapać, zanim odjedzie. Miałem mu do przekazania jedną, bardzo ważną wiadomość._

_Wpadłem do garażu, od razu zauważając, że nie ma w nim samochodu Liama. Spojrzałem na podjazd, widząc pojazd przed bramą do naszej posiadłości._

_\- Liam! - wrzasnąłem. - Liam! - odpowiedział mi tylko pisk opon i oddalające się auto chłopaka. Westchnąłem, przyglądając się temu wszystkiemu ze smutkiem. - Ja też się w tobie zakochałem – szepnąłem żałując, że tego nie słyszy i że nie odważyłem się mu tego wyznać wcześniej._ _  
_

 

Trzymałem dłonie na kierownicy tak mocno, że aż pobielały mi knykcie. Starałem się jakoś panować nad samochodem, sunącym sto sześćdziesiąt mil na godzinę po opustoszałej autostradzie. Obraz rozmazywał się przed moimi oczami przez łzy gromadzące się pod powiekami i powoli uderzający do świadomości alkohol. Potrząsnąłem głową, starając się ogarnąć, lecz nagle wszystko dookoła zawirowało. Straciłem władzę nad pojazdem, popadając w lekką panikę.

Niemalże w ostatniej sekundzie zawładnąłem autem, wracając na odpowiedni pas.

Odetchnąłem, odrywając jedną rękę od kierownicy i sięgając do otwartej butelki na siedzeniu pasażera, pochwyciłem ją pewnie, przystawiając do ust. Przechyliłem trunek, pociągając spory łyk czystej wódki. Alkohol podrażnił gardło, wypełniając palącym żarem moją klatkę piersiową. Skrzywiłem się, zauważając dziurę na drodze, po czym wykonałem bardzo gwałtowny ruch w celu ominięcia jej. Samochodem zarzuciło na lewą stronę, butelka wypadła mi z rąk, z brzdękiem lądując pod nogami. Zakląłem siarczyście, ponownie skupiając wzrok na widokach przede mną.

Cały czas starałem się pozbyć poczucia winy, towarzyszącego mi od dnia śmierci Liama. Nie mogłem odpędzić od siebie wrażenia, że to przeze mnie ma go tutaj z nami, że przez moje szczeniackie zachowanie i strach, pozbawiłem życia człowieka, którego kochałem ponad wszystko na świecie.

Payne miał rację. Uciekałem od prawdy, bojąc się reakcji innych. Jak mały, nieśmiały chłopiec kryłem się ze swoją prawdziwą twarzą, chcąc wszystko utrzymać w sekrecie dla własnego dobra.

To ja zabiłem go swoim głupim myśleniem, postawą i samolubstwem.

Zabiłem go sobą.

 

_Słońce wyłaniało się zza horyzontu, witając nowy dzień, gdy wraz z Harry'm, Louisem i Niallem siedzieliśmy w salonie, czekając na jakąś informację od naszego przyjaciela. Nie dawał on znaku życia przez ostatnie dziesięć godzin, co zaczynało mnie poważnie przerażać._

_Przez całą noc wydzwanialiśmy do niego, pisaliśmy wiadomości, chcąc się dowiedzieć, gdzie jest i co robi. Sam wysłałem mu z setkę smsów błagając, by się odezwał, uważał na siebie, wrócił do mnie. Wszystko na nic. Wciąż nie było od niego żadnego odzewu._

_Westchnąłem i przecierając zaspane powieki, nie spuszczałem oczu z obrazu za oknem._

_Chciałem cofnąć czas o kilkanaście godzin. Powrócić do chwili, gdy razem z Liamem siedzieliśmy w moim pokoju, a ja mogłem trzymać go za rękę. Pragnąłem przeprowadzić zaistniałą wcześniej konwersację jeszcze raz, zmieniając jej bieg o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, nie powodując całego tego zamieszania. Nie wywołując całego tego bałaganu, przez który teraz zamartwiam się losem Payne'a._

_\- Zayn, idź się położyć – odezwał się Niall, patrząc na mnie znacząco. - Jak tylko się czegoś dowiemy, damy ci znać. - Pokręciłem przecząco głową, nie zgadzając się na taki układ. Pierwszy chciałem wiedzieć, co dzieje się z moim przyjacielem. Zwłaszcza, że gdzieś tam głęboko miałem dziwne wrażenie, że stało mu się coś złego. Ta nutka strachu tkwiła w moim wnętrzu, nie pozwalając odpędzić od siebie czarnych scenariuszy._

_\- Stary, nie przejmuj się tak. - Lou chwycił mnie za ramię, przytulając do siebie. - Zapewne Liam zapomniał się na jakiejś imprezie, śpiąc teraz słodko pod stołem, gubiąc po drodze telefon – zażartował Tommo, chcąc mnie podnieść na duchu. Niestety nie byłem w humorze do kawałów._

_Podskoczyłem na siedzeniu, o mało nie wybijając głową kilku zębów Tomlinsonowi, gdy telefon Stylesa zaczął wibrować, wydając z siebie znajomą melodyjkę. Zielonooki czym prędzej stanął na równe nogi, podbiegając do swojej komórki._

_\- To mama Liama – oznajmił, wciskając zieloną słuchawkę, od razu zagłębiając się w rozmowie. Choć podczas trwającej konwersacji słyszałem tylko jedną ze stron wiedziałem, że coś się stało. Harry zaczął nerwowo poruszać się po pokoju, co chwilę wytrzeszczając oczy albo przecierając wolną dłonią kark w niepokoju. Zagryzłem wargę, nie mogąc wytrzymać tego czekania. Spojrzałem na pozostałą dwójkę, zauważając ich wystraszone miny. Pojedyncze słowa Hazzy, wypełniające wnętrze pokoju, były zaledwie słabymi poszlakami do tego, co tak naprawdę mogło się wydarzyć. Jednak ja wyobrażałem sobie najgorsze, będąc przygotowanym na każdą wiadomość. - Musimy jechać – oświadczył zdecydowanie Styles, zaraz po zakończeniu połączenia._

_\- Najpierw powiedz, co się stało – poprosił o wytłumaczenie Lou, stając na równe nogi. Harry spojrzał na każdego z nas, widocznie zmartwiony._

_\- Liam jet w szpitalu. - wyjaśnił. - Dwie godziny temu znaleźli go nieprzytomnego w klubie w centrum miasta._

_*_

_Do Szpitala Św. Tomasza zajechaliśmy w zaledwie dwadzieścia minut, łamiąc chyba wszystkie zakazy drogowe, jakie tylko napotkaliśmy na swojej drodze. Po bardzo nieprzyjemnej wymianie zdań z recepcjonistką, nie zezwalającej nam na spotkanie się z naszym przyjacielem, usłyszałem najgorszy dźwięk rozpaczy, jaki tylko moje uszy mogły zarejestrować._

_Odwróciłem głowę w stronę dobiegającego hałasu i ścisnęło mnie za serce, widząc mamę Payne'a w całkowitej rozsypce, z rozmazanym makijażem i zaczerwienionymi od płaczu oczami. Klęczała na ziemi, wykrzykując pojedyncze słowa, niedocierające do mojej świadomości._

_Ignorując kobietę w recepcji, podbiegliśmy do rodzicielki naszego przyjaciela, pomagając jej wstać. Ulokowaliśmy ją na jednym z niebieskich krzeseł, rozciągających się wzdłuż białych korytarzy. Byłem przerażony jej stanem, trząsłem się z nerwów, bojąc się usłyszeć, co doprowadziło ją do takiego stanu._

_Chłopaki próbowali ją uspokoić, prosili o jakiekolwiek informacje, a ja czułem, jak z sekundy na sekundę robi mi się słabo._

_\- Proszę pani, co z Liamem? - zapytał wyraźnie Harry, licząc na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź. Kobieta zaszlochała, przecierając dłońmi mokre od łez policzki._

_\- Niech nam pani powie cokolwiek, błagamy – wyszeptał Niall, z nadzieją patrząc na Karen._

_\- Liam nie żyje – mruknęła, ponownie wybuchając płaczem. Zesztywniałem, wytrzeszczając oczy._

_\- Słucham?! - krzyknął Lou. - Jak to nie żyje?! Gdzie on w ogóle jest?! - Matka Payne'a pociągnęła nosem i podniosła wzrok z podłogi, patrząc na nas po raz pierwszy. W jej oczach dojrzałem pustkę._

_\- Przesadził z alkoholem – rzekła, nabierając chaotycznie powietrza do płuc. - Jego organizm nie wytrzymał. Znaleźli go za późno. Nic mu już nie pomogło. - Z każdym jej zdaniem robiło mi się coraz bardziej niedobrze. Cofnąłem się o kilka korków w tył, docierając do ściany i opierając się o nią ześlizgnąłem się na podłogę, tępo wpatrując w jeden punkt._

_**Mój Liam nie żył.** _

 

Wyszedłem z samochodu, zatrzaskując drzwi. Porywiste podmuchy wiatru i spadające z nieba krople deszczu uderzały w moją twarz. Szumiące u dołu klifu morze otuliło moje uszy i ukoiło pijany umysł.

Odwróciłem się za siebie, wyrzucając kluczyki w głąb lasu, szalejącego pod wpływem pogody. Przedzierając się przez wichurę, podszedłem na skraj klifu, patrząc w dół na wzburzone fale, rozpryskujące się we wszystkie strony po spotkaniu ze skałą.

Przełknąłem ślinę, wzrok wbijając przed siebie.

Oczywistym było, że śmierć Liama była tylko i wyłącznie moją winą. To przeze mnie pojechał się spić, szukając w alkoholu zapomnienia i zatopienia swych smutków. To ja pozwoliłem mu opuścić dom tamtego wieczora, wcześniej łamiąc jego serce na pół. Wszystko było moją winą.

Nie miałem już siły cierpieć, tęsknić za nim i wracać wspomnieniami do momentów, które już nie wrócą. Byłem zmęczony samym sobą; moim zachowaniem, tchórzostwem i samolubstwem. Nie mogłem znieść tego, że nawet po jego odejściu nie wyjawiłem pewnego, tak istotnego szczegółu naszego życia.

Nie odważyłem się zdradzić sekretu mojego i Payne'a.

Kolejna z rządu łza wypłynęła z mojego oka. Nie ścierałem jej, pozwalając spływać wzdłuż mojej twarzy. Kto wie, może to ta ostatnia, słona kropelka, mająca możliwość gościć na moim policzku?

Westchnąłem, ponownie patrząc w dół. Czułem do siebie wstręt, nie mogąc sprostać miłości, która spadła na moje barki. Nie mogłem wybaczyć sobie tego, że nie potrafiłem być jego życiem, głosem, powodem do bycia. Moja miłość i serce nie potrafiły żywić z naszego uczucia niczego, nie potrafiły oddychać naszą bliskością. Kontrolę nad nimi przejął strach, pochłaniając mnie całego. Zawiodłem siebie. Zawiodłem wszystkich dookoła. **Zawiodłem Liama.**

Lecz to już nigdy miało się nie powtórzyć.

Palce zdrętwiały mi od zimna. Przed oczami przewijały się obrazy z całego mojego życia. Począwszy od dzieciństwa, pierwszego dnia w szkole, po poznanie chłopaków, rozwój zespołu i śmierć ukochanego blondyna. Robiąc krótki rachunek sumienia w myślach doszedłem do wniosku, że mój czas już nadszedł. Nie miałem powodu do istnienia, jeżeli jego nie było obok.

Zamknąłem oczy, biorąc ostatni haust powietrza do ust, pozwalając ostatniej łzie ujrzeć światło dzienne, by potem, wraz z podmuchem wiatru, schylić się ku rozgniewanym wodom.

Poczułem, jak silnie zderzam się z taflą morza, a potem zalała mnie już tylko ciemność.

A ja czekałem na moment, w którym odnajdziemy się oboje.

Na nowo.


End file.
